Tell Me No Lies
by Archangel88
Summary: Following the incident of betrayal of Bo by Lauren in Season 1 Episode 8 'Vexed', this one-shot fanfic takes place some time after when Bo has had the time to process what happened and come to Lauren looking for answers. Characters are not my own creation but I am quite happy they exist. Be warned, this is quite angsty and well, the M rating tells the rest of the story.


"Lauren" Bo said standing in the shadows outside Lauren's apartment door.

"Bo? Thank god you're okay" Lauren asked trying not to let her voice betray the powerful emotion she felt in the depth of her stomach. "Is everything alright? Come in."

Lauren backed into her apartment to let Bo in. She didn't know where they stood and after she had impulsively kissed Bo today, the moment had kept replaying in her mind. When her lips had touched Bo's, all she wanted to do was give her every ounce of her strength. She wanted so badly to be able to give Bo things that she just couldn't...she would never be enough for a fae, and especially not a powerful succubus like Bo. Despite this, she couldn't rip her thoughts away from Bo even with the increasing body count stacking up at her lab and she'd been hoping, praying, that Bo hadn't been injured or worse…

Bo stepped out of the shadows and inside Lauren's apartment. Lauren immediately saw the crimson liquid trailing down the side of her face. "Bo, you're bleeding" Her hands rose tentatively to touch Bo's face but Bo flinched and stepped back.

Bo ignored her words "Lauren…why…?" Bo stopped to choke back tears, she didn't want Lauren to know how vulnerable she felt in that moment. "Why'd you sleep with me?" "Was it all because of the Ash?"

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and saw a flicker of anger flash in them.

"Bo, I know…I know how wrong I was to go to bed with you at the Ash's bidding like that." Lauren said. "He wanted me to keep you away from Vex, and…"

"So is that it, I'm just some sort of object that you're gonna pull around with puppet strings when the Ash commands his bitch to?" Bo said furiously backing away toward the exit.

"Bo, wait, please, you promised you'd hear me out" Lauren said already feeling the tears coming back to her remembering Bo throwing her chain back at her. "Listen to me damn it!" Lauren screamed slamming the front door and standing in front of it blocking Bo's escape.

Lauren knew that if Bo wanted to hurt her, she'd have no chance, she was just hoping for a miracle. She could see the blood flowing quicker down Bo's face now, knowing her blood was pumping from the anger she was feeling.

"You used me Lauren…and I, I…"Bo said her voice cracking; she moved to push Lauren out of the way. Bo's unsaid words were echoing, trapped in her mind "_and I, I made love to you_"

Lauren stood her ground. If there was a time to say this, it was now; she had nothing left to lose.

"Bo, please listen to me, I know it was wrong of me, I know and I will never ever forgive myself, but this has nothing to do with the Ash. It's me, I couldn't let you face Vex, I was so scared that he'd kill you, I came to your apartment with only the intention to try to convince you not to go, but when we started talking, it was clear nothing I could say would change your mind. You started talking about the life you wanted, the life that I know will be an endless battle, you want freedom, I understand Bo…I do." Lauren reached up to touch the necklace but kept her eyes on the ground.

"And then you asked who would ever want to stand by your side and share your life with you…and every fibre of my being wanted that to be me" Lauren whispered…"I only ever wanted to protect you, I would do anything to keep you safe, and I would give anything to keep you safe, even if that means that you hate me now, that I've lost your friendship"

"I understand how betrayed you feel," Lauren continued "I just wanted you to know why I did what I did so maybe one day you can forgive me" "Tell me you'll forgive me for what I did one day, Bo, please."

Bo remained silent.

"I know you're with Dyson now, and I know that's best for you…" Lauren said her eyes fixed to the ground with tears welling up in them.

"Why, Lauren? Why is that what's best for me? Who gets to decide that?" Bo said even more infuriated now. She couldn't explain why it hurt so much to hear Lauren say that.

"You know why Bo. He can give you things that I could only dream of. I'm only ordinary Bo, but you, you're extraordinary and you need more than a human." Lauren said.

"You can't tell me what I need Lauren, you might be my doctor, but you can't tell me what my heart needs" Bo said exasperated.

"You know I'm right Bo, he can give you what you need." Lauren replied. "I'm just not enough…"

Lauren sounded defeated.

"Yes, Dyson fucks me and I'm healed, he gives me what my body needs… but Lauren, I swear, I'd live with all that pain if this pain in my heart could just go away, this pain that I've felt since the moment things fell apart between us." Bo confessed.

A tear ran down Lauren's face. The pain in her heart had been tearing her apart too and she needed to say it…there was only one thing to say.

"Bo, I love you, I love you so much, and I don't know what to do." Lauren blurted out as her heart filled looking at this woman, the tears of frustration poured down and she stood there isolated, heart totally exposed.

Bo couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't be angry. She knew what she felt for Lauren was love too and wanted to make love to Lauren in that moment, but the urgency and fire were too much.

Bo stepped toward Lauren and pushed her body against the door locking eyes with her. "Promise me, promise me that you love me, even with the cruel things I've done, the monster that I am, promise me Lauren, I'm begging you"

Lauren looked straight at her; she could feel Bo shaking with the weakness of lost blood. "I know what you are Bo. You're the most beautiful soul I've ever known. This is how much you mean to me..."

Lauren pulled her shirt off then locked lips with Bo in a kiss that she knew would overtake any sense of control Bo had and draw the energy she needed for healing.

"Bo, take me, drain me…" Lauren said feeling Bo holding back. Lauren grabbed Bo's arms and Bo with her superhuman strength easily lifted the blonde around her waist. "Take me, I want you to."

Lauren slid her tongue between Bo's lips, and she felt Bo's control slipping and the energy being sucked out of her. Bo held Lauren tight keeping her steady and she felt Lauren's breasts pressing against her through her shirt and it sent a jolt to her core. She didn't want to completely drain Lauren but this was taking every ounce of her sanity.

She kissed Lauren with a need and with a passion than was more than just the physical. She could feel herself healing and she kept her eyes focused on Lauren's. She could see the weakness overtaking her and feel Lauren's grip on her slipping. Her hands pressed against Lauren's bare skin, and she wanted so much more of her but she knew she had to stop.

Bo summoned all her strength and she broke the kiss. "No Bo, more, you're not healed yet." Lauren said weakly. Bo shook her head at her.

"Lauren, where's the bedroom?" Bo asked and Lauren lifted her finger weakly pointing up the stairs.

Bo held Lauren close and walked toward the room laying her gently down onto the bed.

"Rest Lauren…please." Bo said.

Lauren weakly reached toward her bedside cabinet and took a box out, unlocking it.

There was a vial filled with a purple liquid and a syringe in it.

Lauren removed them and filled the syringe as Bo watched on.

"What are you doing Lauren?" Bo asked.

"This…" Lauren said exhaling as she pierced her own skin with the syringe and Bo watched the purple liquid disappearing into her. "…is something I'd been working on…for us," Lauren continues.

"And if it works like I hope it will, it means you can take as much energy as you need from me, and then, well then, I can give you more" Lauren's eyes flashed naughtily.

"Wait Lauren, is this even safe? You don't need to do this for me. I can control myself, I promise, I don't want you treating yourself like a guinea pig. I can't bear the thought of this hurting you." Bo said with panic in her voice.

But even as Bo spoke, she could see the immediate change in Lauren's eyes, her pupils dilated fully and before she could say anything, Lauren had reattached her lips to Bo's and their tongues started that battle for dominance again.

Bo was shocked, she could feel Lauren's energy anew. "_Damn Dr. Hotpants is good!_" Bo thought then realising that Kenzie was definitely rubbing off on her.

"Bo…clothes…..off…..now" Lauren managed to say through the kisses. Lauren pulled at Bo's shirt, and Bo was all too happy to comply, shedding her shirt quickly and throwing it across the room.

Bo pulled Lauren onto her lap and Lauren's fingers snaked around her back and unclasped her bra as Bo bit down on the skin at her neck.

Lauren's hands closed around Bo's breasts massaging them roughly causing Bo to bite down on Lauren's skin hard.

Lauren moaned and her hands buried themselves into Bo's hair pulling and it sent a shock through Bo.

"Lauren, I'm going to fuck you like you have never gotten it, I am going to give it to you so hard you're going to beg me to stop." Bo said with a sultry voice dripping with sex.

Bo growled throwing Lauren down onto the bed and pulling her pants off.

Bo stood up at the edge of the bed unbuckling her pants.

Lauren moved to sit at the edge of the bed and moved Bo's hands away. "Let me" she said.

Lauren pulled Bo's body between her legs and kissed Bo through her leather pants. Then she undid the pants and pulled them down Bo's long sexy legs. She took no time in kissing Bo through her panties snaking her tongue out to flick her clit through the barely there cloth.

Bo threw her head back and growled. "Lauren…god…stop" she said. Lauren just continued with increasing gusto.

Bo pushed Lauren back onto the bed and straddled her thrusting her fingers between her legs. Her hands were met with soaking panties and she almost came feeling Lauren's desire for her.

Bo growled at Lauren, she felt like a wild animal and ripped the blonde's panties of. Bo spread Lauren's legs and wrapped them around her as she kissed her hard and deep. Lauren's arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer and Bo couldn't keep her eyes off hers.

Lauren's hips raised and she slid against Bo's hips with her eyes burning with naughty desire.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hips and slammed them down, then drove her fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck, Bo" Lauren screamed as her fingernails dug into Bo's shoulders.

Bo held her down and kept fucking Lauren harder and deeper moving their bodies together in a primal rhythm.

Bo could feel herself dripping wet with desire as she looked at the pleasure on Lauren's face and felt it between the blonde's legs. Lauren's nails dug deeper into Bo's skin and Bo felt her flesh sliced through, only driving her to slam her fingers deeper into Lauren, relentlessly now. She could see the pain registering on Lauren's beautiful face, but Bo was only human, and she had to punish Lauren for playing games with her like she'd done that night…so she'd make this hurt a little. It didn't seem like Lauren minded too much, the moans of pleasure were only tainted by a tinge of pain. Bo couldn't understand how she could feel this way, she'd never felt something so powerful for anyone fae, human or otherwise.

"Open your eyes Lauren, open them, for me, please" Bo said. Lauren's eyes opened slowly and Bo was almost overwhelmed by how beautiful and vulnerable she looked. She had to kiss her, she just had to.

Lauren could barely contain the pleasure she felt as Bo's lips connected with hers and the blonde slid her tongue slid into her aggressor's mouth. Her hands splayed against Bo's back and held onto her like she would never let go. Hot, wet, deep kisses, one after the next, were shared between them.

"Bo" Lauren said into the kiss "Bo, make me cum…please"

Bo's eyes lit up with a fire at this simple, sexy command and with a primal grunt, she grabbed Lauren around the waist, lifted her further up the bed and sat up wrapping the blonde's legs around her waist and leaned her back against the headboard. She then proceeded to thrust her fingers back into Lauren's hot wet pussy, open and just waiting to be destroyed by Bo. Lauren flung her head back feeling Bo slide deep inside her, stretching her and she locked her fingers behind the brunette's neck and let Bo drive her fingers inside her…pinning the blonde's body between her and the backboard and fucking her relentlessly, having total and utter control.

Lauren quickly felt herself getting closer and closer to what she needed with every push of Bo's fingers inside of her. "Mmm, Bo, oh fuck, fuck, please…don't…stop'' she moaned into Bo's ear biting her earlobe.

Bo pulled Lauren's tight body closer to hers and braced her harder against the headboard before driving inside her faster and deeper, refusing to stop till she made the doctor scream for her. The brunette grabbed Lauren's face and made her look straight at her…and with one last push, Lauren's body tensed up and her head tilted back…she bit her lower lip hard, her body shook and she screamed. Bo braced her body closer, feeling every wave pass through Lauren and let her ride out the orgasm until her lithe body collapsed back into the brunette's arms and she tried to catch her breath again.

Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair and kissed her lips gently before laying the blonde down on the bed to recover. She couldn't stop staring at the blonde's beautiful body glistening with sweat and her breasts rising and falling as she tried to breathe normally again. She wanted to lick every inch of her and fuck her again. Bo didn't want Lauren to come down from the high and when the blonde finally opened her eyes, the brunette shot her a devilish look and slid down her body to have her way again…


End file.
